This invention relates to a flexible element rolling and handling apparatus and particularly to such apparatus for the selective unrolling and rerolling a carpet or like element without the necessity of manually handling the roll.
Various sheet-like members may be conveniently stored, transported and the like in a coiled or rolled form. For example, carpets and other floor covering elements as well as many other flexible sheet-like elements are often rolled upon themselves for convenient handling, transport, and storage and the like. As the elements are to be used, an appropriate length is unwound and severed from the storage roll. For example, carpeting and the like is conventionally wound upon a tubular core and stored as large roll in a retail establishment for subsequent sale of appropriate lengths to the home owners and other similar retail purchasers. Carpets are generally formed in a relatively standard width of 12 to 15 feet, and such rollers are relatively large, heavy and bulky. They can be, however, and are conveniently moved, using a conventional fork lift unit having an appropriate supporting rod member which can be inserted into the central core area. When a customer desires a particular length, the storage roll is removed from storage, preferably using an appropriate fork lift or the like to permit handling of the large bulky and heavy rolls, and the appropriate amount of the roll unwound. The unwound flap is cut to the desired length, rolled and tied into a final reroll for delivery to the customer. The flap portion is rewound on the storage roll which is again returned to storage. Generally the unwinding, cutting and rewinding and the like is done manually. Although a widely used method, it is time consuming, requires a plurality of personnel to handle the large storage rolls and is generally relatively costly because of the bulkiness and the weight of the carpet rolls and the like. The usual system also, of course, relies on the care and ability of the workmen to appropriately measure and severe carpeting into the appropriate sizes, as well as providing an appropriately finished end for delivery of the severed portion of the carpeting to the customer. Even with careful personnel, errors do occur; and if careless, relatively large losses may result.
Carpet coiling or rolling apparatus has generally been suggested in various environments, and particularly for the rolling of a flat carpet element such as received from a washing means as well as the originally forming and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,174,411, 3,501,106 and 3,850,381 discloses rolling devices which refer to carpeting and the like and include means of rolling a length of the carpeting into a roll. The present inventors know of no system which has provided for the automated rolling and rerolling of storage rolls of carpets or the like, particularly for use in a retail environment. There is therefore, a distinct need for a roll handling apparatus which can be practically and economically used in a retail environment.
Thus, the reroll apparatus must be available at a reasonable cost and operable with minimum skill and preferably operable by one operator. The apparatus must of course not damage the carpet or other material.